dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Cabba
Cabba (キャベ, Kyabe) is a Saiyan from Universe 6, residing in Planet Sadal. He is also said to be the son of the Universe 6 Saiyan King and is thus the Prince of the Saiyan race from Universe 6. Cabba is the second strongest member of Team Universe 6 and is said to have highest potential in the team, being equal to Hit the strongest member of the entire team. Cabba is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Unlike most examples of the Saiyan race, Cabba is shown to be a fairly good-natured and individual with a kind disposition. Friendly and forthcoming, he willingly started a conversation with the senior Saiyans, Son Goku and Vegeta, chatting them up despite them being strangers. As a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, he helps stop criminals and lawbreakers within their Universe, and as such, has a sense of justice. However, like all Saiyans, he enjoy's combat, and promises to not hold back in his matches in the tournament. As he managed to pass the preliminary test of the tournament, he also seems to be rather intelligent. Cabba is also much more like Shido, being kind, brave and heroic, being more than willing to stand his ground to protect the innocent from any galactic threat. Powers and Abilities It is stated by Champa that Cabba is one of the strongest warriors of the Sixth Universe, being only eclipsed by Caulifla, Kale and Hit. Cabba is also said to be as powerful as Vegeta to the point they trade blows with each other. Also to note, Cabba has become more powerful than before, as he obtained the Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 transformations. His power level is about 1,000,000,000,000 Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Galick Cannon - Cabba's version of Galick Gun. Cabba uses this technique against Vegeta during their match. * Impulse Slash - A rush attack used by Cabba in his fight against Vegeta during their match. * Energy Shield - A potent shield of energy used by Cabba to counter Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker attack while first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation. * Continuous Energy Bullets - Cabba uses this technique against Vegeta during their match. He also uses this to finish his Impulse Slash attack. * Big Bang Cannon '''- Cabba's version of the Big Bang Attack Transformations Super Saiyan Cabba achieves the Super Saiyan form during his fight against Vegeta when the latter threatens to destroy his home planet, Planet Sadla. In this form, he resembles an adolescent Gohan. His eyebrows get thicker, his eyes become slightly more angled, and his hair stands up higher while turning gold and getting a bit spikier. In this form, Cabba can fight equally with Vegeta. His power level in this form is about 50,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Cabba achieves this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, His hair has gone slightly longer, his muscle mass has barely increased and also his power has increased manifold to the point he is much stronger than his regular Super Saiyan form. In this form, Cabba can outmatch Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form and can fight on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form. His power level in this form is about 300,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Cabba achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In this form, His hair has gone much longer, has no eyebrows on the side and also his power has increased tremendously in which he is now more powerful than his Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, Cabba can fight equally with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form and can hold his own against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form and even his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 1,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Cabba achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. Cabba has regained his black hair, but also gained red fur and tail and also is much more powerful than before. It is stated by Shido that Cabba is more than a match against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Cabba is comparable to that of Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but was easily defeated by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 15,000,000,000,000,000. Saiyan Beyond God Cabba achieved this form, after training with Vados. Cabba is able to fully retain the power of a Super Saiyan God through training. Cabba is also said to be more powerful than his Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Cabba can fight on par with Vegeta in his Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level in this form is about 55,000,000,000,000. Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Cabba achieved this form, after performing the ritual with Caulifla, Kale and several other Saiyans. Saiyan God is the base state of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Unlike Shido, Goku and Vegeta, Cabba cannot harness the full-power of the Super Saiyan God transformation and is thus weaker the a Super Saiyan Blue. Cabba is still powerful enough in this form, as he is able to overpower Kale in her Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Cabba is able to overpower both Kale and Caulifla. His power level in this form is about 30,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Cabba achieved this form, after training with Vados for the Second Tournament of Power. Cabba gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan in his Saiyan Beyond God Form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Cabba was able to fight equally against Vegeta in his Suppressed Super Saiyan Blue form and is noted to be comparable to that of Caulifla in her Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 75,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Cabba and Vegeta - Cabba shares a fatherly relationship with Vegeta in which he is his student. Vegeta acts like a mentor to Cabba, as he told him about the Super Saiyan forms and also to become stronger. Cabba has much respect for Vegeta and will always be there for him. Cabba and Shido - Cabba seems to be good friends with Shido Itsuka, despite being on the opposite teams and also they get along with each other really well. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 6